dragonsfallfandomcom-20200213-history
RACE:HALFLINGS
Halflings = Physical Description: Halflings rise to a humble height of 3 feet. They prefer to walk barefoot, leading the bottoms of their feet to become roughly calloused. Tufts of thick, curly hair warm the tops of their broad, tanned feet. Their skin tends toward a rich cinnamon color and their hair toward light shades of brown. A halfling's ears are pointed, but proportionately not much larger than those of a human. Halflings prefer simple and modest clothing. Though willing and able to dress up if the situation demands it, their racial urge to remain quietly in the background makes them rather conservative dressers in most situations. Halfling entertainers, on the other hand, make their livings by drawing attention, and tend to go overboard with gaudy and flashy costumes. Society: Rather than place their faith in empires or great causes, many halflings prefer to focus on the simpler and humbler virtues of their families and local communities. Halflings claim no cultural homeland and control no settlements larger than rural assemblies of free towns. Most often, they dwell at the knees of their human cousins in human cities, eking out livings as they can from the scraps of larger societies. Many halflings lead perfectly fulfilling lives in the shadow of their larger neighbors, while some prefer more nomadic lives, traveling the world and experiencing all it has to offer. Halflings rely on customs and traditions to maintain their own culture. They have an extensive oral history filled with important stories about folk heroes who exemplify particular halfling virtues, but otherwise see little purpose in studying history in and of itself. Given a choice between a pointless truth and a useful fable, halflings almost always opt for the fable. This tendency helps to explain at least something of the famous halfling adaptability. Halflings look to the future and find it very easy to cast off the weight of ancient grudges or obligations that drag down so many other races. Relations: A typical halfling prides himself on his ability to go unnoticed by other races—a trait that allows many halflings to excel at thievery and trickery. Most halflings know full well the stereotypical view other races take of them as a result, and go out of their way to be forthcoming and friendly to the bigger races when they're not trying to go unnoticed. They get along fairly well with gnomes, although most halflings regard these eccentric creatures with a hefty dose of caution. Halflings respect elves and dwarves, but these races often live in remote regions far from the comforts of civilization that halflings enjoy, thus limiting opportunities for interaction. By and large, only half-orcs are shunned by halflings, for their great size and violent natures are a bit too intimidating for most halflings to cope with. Halflings coexist well with humans as a general rule, but since some of the more aggressive human societies value halflings as slaves, they try not to grow too complacent. Halflings strongly value their freedom, especially the ability to travel in search of new experiences and the autonomy this requires. However, practical and flexible as always, enslaved halflings seldom fight back directly against their masters. When possible, they wait for the perfect opportunity and then simply slip away. Sometimes, if enslaved for long enough, halflings even come to adopt their owners as their new families. Though they still dream of escape and liberty, these halflings also make the best of their lives. Alignment and Religion: Halflings are loyal to their friends and families, but since they dwell in a world dominated by races twice as large as themselves, they have come to grips with the fact that sometimes they need to scrape and scrounge for survival. Most halflings are neutral as a result. Though they usually make a show of respecting the laws and endorsing the prejudices of their communities, halflings place an even greater emphasis on the innate common sense of the individual. When a halfling disagrees with society at large, he will do what he thinks is best. Always practical, halflings frequently worship the deity most favored by their larger and more powerful neighbors. They also usually cover their bets, however. The goddess of both luck and travel seems a natural fit for most halflings and offering her a quick prayer every now and then is only common sense. Adventurers: Their inherent luck coupled with their insatiable wanderlust makes halflings ideal candidates for lives of adventure. Though perfectly willing to pocket any valuables they come across, halflings often care more for the new experiences adventuring brings them than for any material reward. Halflings tend to view money as a means of making their lives easier and more comfortable, not as an end in and of itself. Other such vagabonds often put up with this curious race in hopes that some of their mystical luck will rub off. Halflings see nothing wrong with encouraging this belief, not just in their traveling companions, but also in the larger world. Many try to use their reputation for luck to haggle for reduced fare when traveling by ship or caravan, or even for an overnight stay at an inn. They meet with mixed success, but there are just enough stories circulating about the good fortune that befalls people traveling with halflings to give even the most skeptical pause. Of course, some suspect that halflings deliberately spread these reports for just that reason. Male Names: Antal, Boram, Hyrgan, Jamir, Lem, Miro, Sumak, Tribin, Uldar, Vraxim. Female Names: Anafa, Bellis, Etune, Filiu, Irlana, Marra, Pressi, Rilka, Sistra, Wyssal, Yamyra. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Halflings are nimble and strong-willed, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and –2 Strength. * Size: Halflings are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. * Base Speed (Slow Speed): Halflings have a base speed of 20 feet. * Languages: Halflings begin play speaking Common and Halfling. Halflings with high Intelligencescores can choose from the following: Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, and Goblin. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Fearless: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. * Halfling Luck: Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Sure-Footed: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. Offense Racial Traits * Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Senses Racial Traits * Keen Senses: Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. * Adaptable Luck Some halflings have greater control over their innate luck. This ability gives them more options for how they can apply their good fortune from day to day, but also narrows its scope. Three times per day, a halfling can gain a +2 luck bonus on an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. If halflings choose to use the ability before they make the roll or check, they gain the full +2 bonus; if they choose to do so afterward, they only gain a +1 bonus. Using adaptive luck in this way is not an action. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. * Craven While most halflings are fearless, some are skittish, making them particularly alert. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus oninitiative checks and a +1 bonus on attack rolls when flanking. They take a –2 penalty on saves against fear effects and gain no benefit from morale bonuses on such saves. When affected by a fear effect, their base speed increases by 10 feet and they gain a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces fearless and halfling luck. * Fey Magic (2 RP): The character has a mystic connection to one terrain type, selected from the ranger's favored terrain list. The character selects three 0-level druid spells and one 1st-level druid spell. If the character has a Charisma score of 11 or higher, when in the selected terrain, she gains these spells as spell-like abilities that can be cast once per day. The caster level for these effects is equal to the user's character level. The DC for the spell-like abilities is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the user's Charisma modifier. These spells are treated as being from a fey source for the purposes of the druid's resist nature's lure class feature and similar abilities. This trait replaces keen senses. Source Heroes of the Wild * Fey Thoughts (1 RP): Select two of the following skills: Acrobatics, Bluff, Climb, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Fly, Knowledge (nature),Perception, Perform, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Stealth, Swim, or Use Magic Device. The selected skills are always class skills for the character. This trait replaces fearless. Source Heroes of the Wild * Fleet of Foot Some halflings are quicker than their kin but less cautious. Halflings with this racial trait move at normal speed and have a base speed of 30 feet. This racial trait replaces slow speed and sure-footed. * Halfling Jinx Halflings with this racial trait gain the ability to curse another creature with bad luck at will as a standard action. This curse has a range of 30 feet, and you must be able to see the target and have line of effect to it. The target gets a Will saving throw to resist this jinx (DC = 10 + 1/2 your level + your Charisma modifier). If your target makes this saving throw, it is immune to your jinx ability for 24 hours. A jinxed creature takes a –1 penalty on all saving throws. This jinx lasts for 24 hours or until you attempt to use your jinx again. A jinx is a supernatural ability, is not mind-affecting, does not allow spell resistance, and can affect any kind of creature not immune to luck effects. This replaces halfling luck. * Ingratiating Halflings often survive at the whims of larger, more aggressive races. Because of this, they go out of their way to make themselves more useful, or at least entertaining, to larger folk. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on skill checks for a single Perform skill of their choice, and Perform is always a class skill for them. They also gain a +2 bonus on Craft and Profession checks. This racial trait replaces keen senses and sure-footed. * Low Blow Some halflings train extensively in the art of attacking larger creatures. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on critical confirmation rolls against opponents larger than themselves. This racial trait replaces keen senses. * Outrider Some halflings specialize in mounted combat. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on Handle Animal and Ride checks. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. * Polyglot Some halflings, especially those who spend a lot of time traveling, develop a talent for learning new languages. These halflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, and it is always a class skill for them. Halflings with this racial trait also begin play with the ability to speak Common, Halfling, and any one other language of their choice (except for secret languages, such as Druidic) in addition to bonus languages due to high Intelligence. They still gain the normal list of halfling bonus languages. This racial trait replaces keen senses and alters the halfling language racial trait. * Practicality Halflings value hard work and common sense. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on any one Craft or Profession skill, as well as on Sense Motive checks and saves against illusions. This racial trait replaces fearless and sure-footed. * Shiftless Halflings have a reputation for larceny and guile—and sometimes it's well deserved. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonuson Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for them. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. * Swift as Shadows Halflings possess incredible stealth even while moving through obstructed areas. Halflings with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5, and reduce the Stealth check penalty for sniping by 10. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. * Underfoot Halflings must train hard to effectively fight bigger opponents. Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC against foes larger than themselves and a +1 bonus on Reflex saving throws to avoid trample attacks. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. * Wanderlust Halflings love travel and maps. Halflings with this racial trait receive a +2 bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Survival checks. When casting spells or using abilities that provide or enhance movement, halflings treat their caster level as +1 higher than normal. This racial trait replaces fearless and halfling luck. * FAQ What kind of slings does the the Halfling Warslinger's reload ability work with? The warslinger ability says, "Halflings with this racial trait can reload a sling as a free action." It doesn't say "any type of sling" or "all slings," just "a sling." The ability only affects standard slings, not halfling sling staffs or any other kind of sling. Source Warslinger Halflings are experts at the use of the sling. Halflings with this racial trait can reload a sling as a free action. Reloading a sling still requires two hands and provokes attacks of opportunity. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. Racial Subtypes You can combine various alternate racial traits to create subraces or variant races, such as the following. * Avenging Unlike most halflings, members of this subtype actively look for trouble in their quest to avenge slights and wrongdoings. Whether resisting a local bully, monster, or troops of an oppressive ruler, halfling warriors of this secret subculture don masks and strike back on behalf of their community. These halflings have the low blow, underfoot, and warslinger alternate racial traits. * Nomadic These halflings were born on the road and most follow it until the end of their days. They travel fast and light and never miss a chance for either profit or adventure. These halflings have the fleet-footed, polyglot, and wanderlust alternate racial traits. * Slave Born These halflings come from lineages that have spent countless generations as property. Though usually free themselves, the weight of slavery still bears down on their souls, making them eager to please and prone to sudden fits of fear. These halflings have the craven and ingratiating alternate racial traits.